Cora Tom
Biography Cora lived in the Human World, as a stray, but was found and put in a car. While the humans drove, a dog named Greg Dog appeared out of thin air, before grabbing Cora and vanishing. Different Universe They teleported to Greg's Home Island, an island on a parallel Earth with no humans, but instead anthropomorphic animals and fantastical beasts. Cora found herself in the form of one of these anthropomorphic cats, but was locked in a cage by Greg, who seeked to wipe-out cats, along with Max Louis, Puss Louis and Boston Louis. A superhero named Bubby Kristy and her friends came to save the four cats, but Bubby and Cora had to escape into the ocean as Greg and his assistant Zara Maxwell gave chase. Zara drowned Cora, but she resurrected by Bubby's friend the water god, Apalala, and lived on their island Adam Island.Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Life on Adam Island Cora moved into a house in the abandoned village, and saved the Louis family from being killed by a Pteroscorpion, unintentionally summoning Apalala, who told them (without any names) that Zara had attacked him, but he questioned her, and she revealed that her master Greg had been helped by Smokey Alfie. Greg was testing his evil powers, and cursed Smokey's brother so that the brother could only ever have one loved family member in his life. Later she told Bubby, who worked out who the people were in Apalala's story. Cora was present when Lex declared he, Smokey and Pumpkin were moving off the island.Super Bubby 18: Remember Last Adventure Cora's village was burnt down by Nāga, an ancient dragon, while Cora watched. Cora and her new friends rushed to a secret lair to inform Bubby and Doccy. Shortly after, Apalala killed Nāga.Super Bubby 19: Uncovered Cora went with Bubby, Doccy, Lucy and Catcules to Greg's island to go through the portal and learn more about their dimension's past. They were relatively unsuccessful and left. Cora then decided to take Bubby's kids JJ Zeus and Clyde Zeus to the lair to find out more. Suddenly, Bubby arrived and burnt down the lair. She told she found out that their dimension was made by human outsiders Mick Dyson and Lenny Garrison, but that was forbidden and they were banished in the fourth dimension for all eternity. They knew this would come, and made a magical flower that, upon being consumed, would give the consumer super powers; obviously Bubby, who'd just freed them from their banishment.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life Greg then arrived and revealed he was about to destroy the multiverse, them unleashed werewolves on them. Catcules died as Bubby and Doccy chased after Greg. When the island's wildlife attacked, Cora, Lucy and the nurse Lulu Nyosen decided to throw wood in the volcano and make it erupt, scaring the wildlife away. They succeeded, but lost Lulu. Finally, minutes later, everyone witnessed Greg's island explode, and the time machine come flinging back. Doccy discovered that Bubby had died in the fifth dimension. Depressed, Cora was one of the cats to move away from the island.Super Bubby 21: The Finale Later life Appearances * Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * Super Bubby 18: Remember * Super Bubby 19: Uncovered * Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life * Super Bubby 21: The Finale References Category:Females Category:Characters from the Human World Category:Cats Category:Characters